A living being, or just a machine
by STIXandMANNY
Summary: Connor Stern is a young hard working Detroit detective. PC800-Hank is the android sent by CyberLife, an old PC model android updated and equipped with the latest state-of-the-art software designed to solve crimes. My take on a human Connor, android Hank au.
1. PC100 009 061 985-30

**AN: Trying my luck at getting all my scattered ideas for this reverse au organised and written out, wish me luck.**

* * *

**October 11, 2029**  
**09:35pm**

"Here take it. This could be dangerous and I can't be watching over my back to make sure you're alright the whole time."

The android looked down at the offered gun, studying it for a moment before looking back up at the young detective before him. Detective Cole Anderson, Blue eyes and a mess of dark brown hair, that the PC100 had tried on several occasions to convince the man to brush. Detective Anderson was only thirty years old and already one of Detroit's best. PC100 #009 061 985-30 or Hank as the young detective had insisted on naming him, had been partnered with Anderson, when first deployed to the DPD six months ago.

"Detective Anderson, you know androids are not permitted to carry weapons." Hank stated.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me-" The detective started only for the android to finish his sentence.

"Cole." Hank finished, with a somewhat smug smile, which earned him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"And yet you continue to call me detective." Cole replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Not true, sometimes I call you kid." Hank said running a hand through the young man's hair. It was an attempt to neaten the messy locks a little, though it never worked, but he couldn't help but feel there was something deeper behind the gesture. Something his programming was having trouble picking up on.

"And I keep telling you I ain't a kid no more." Cole huffed, messing his hair back up before thrusting the gun to his partner once more. "And I don't give a fuck about that stupid rule against android's carrying weapons. This bust could go wrong if we're not careful, and I'd feel a hell of a lot safer knowing my partner has a weapon to defend himself should he need to. I trust you to have my back, Hank."

"Fine," Hank huffed out, as he had seen the young man do so many times before when conceding defeat. "But I've never shot a gun before, so you only have yourself to blame if you end up with a bullet in your ass."

"I'd better bloody not." Cole chuckled, before leaning forward to give his partner a quick run down of the weapon. Androids were walking talking machines that possessed and calculated everything, he was pretty sure Hank would likely have near perfect aim.

The radio clipped on Hank's chest crackled, and he unhooked it, holding it out as an officer reported through. "All units are in position Detective. Awaiting orders."

This was the young detective's first major case that he was tasked with leading himself, he and Hank had been part of the red ice task force for months now. They had been part of several successful busts but this was a big one, and if it all plays out smoothly it would be the bust of the century. Well, that might be exaggerating things a little but it would certainly be the biggest red ice bust Detroit had seen. They had been keeping tabs on this particular syndicate for almost three months now and had finally found the chance to strike.

Detective Anderson drew in a breath to steel himself as he responded. "All officers move in. And be careful."

He then turned to Hank with a wink. "Let's bust some baddies."

* * *

Everything was running without a hitch as they infiltrated the old warehouse, Silently moving into place undetected. Once in position Cole signalled for his men to move, all officers busting into the large shipping room the operation seemed to be based in. He too sprung into action, tightening his grip on his gun as he ordered. "No body fucking move! On your knees, hands behind your heads!"

Then a gunshot rang out and all hell broke loose, a gun shot that judging from the echoing sound and trajectory, Hank deduced came from one of there own.

Hank grabbed his partner by the shoulder, finding cover behind an old metal crate as the armed syndicate members drew weapons of their own and open fired. He tried to keep visuals on the other officers he had spotted taking cover nearby, keeping an eye out for potential dangers and providing cover fire were he could. There were programs and protocols set in place to prevent androids from harming humans but his main objective to protect innocent lives and Cole's orders to use the weapon to defend overrode them in this instance.

Cole helped cover from his right, while trying to make sure communications remained open and keep charge of the situation.

"Detective, officers Jill and Collins need to relocate. If enemy fire hits the pipelines behind them it'll cause the steam pipe to rupture. At their current proximity that would prove fatal." The android warned as he spotted the potential danger the two officers crouched behind a stack of crates were in. Whith enemy fire as it were the likelihood of one of the pipes being hit was dangerously high.

The young detective was straight on the radio then, informing the two officers to find a safer position and promising cover. Ordering those nearest the west and north sides of the warehouse to pursue the men that fled while their friends kept the officers busy. Collins' partner went down with a cry as a bullet hit her side only meters from the open bay door Collins was stationed behind and Cole let out a curse. They had managed to clear out four of the eight targets that had remained to provide cover for the six who fled. Jill was the first of their own to take a major hit.

"Cover me." Hank said before breaking cover and taking off towards the downed officer. He heard Cole call his name and felt the man's fingers brush his uniform as he tried to stop him. Collin's couldn't break cover to get to the woman and Hank was an android if he was destroyed he'd be replaced, androids were replaceable, humans weren't.

The bullet that struck his shoulder was only registered through the pop up warning of shell damage, as he hooked an arm under the injured officer's armpit and dragged her to safety behind the thick concrete wall were Collins was.

"Jill! Jill, fuck, Erica, are you alright." The middle aged Detective fussed as Hank set his partner down by his side. The young tan officer had her hands clasp tight over the bullet wound in her side, a slow trickle of blood seeping through her fingers.

"Typical, first real case back on the job after busting my shoulder and I step in front of a bloody bullet." The female grit out through clenched teeth. "I'm cursed I tell you."

Hank soon lost focus of the officers next to him as Collins called in for paramedics, spotting a large tattooed man duck out a side door, and knew Detective Anderson would be hot on the man's heels. The man was Gilbert Taylor, as far as they were aware he was the one in charge of this whole operation and someone they couldn't afford to let slip through their grip. As expected, by the time the android was up and on his feet, Cole was ducking through that same door.

It hadn't taken Hank too long to catch up with the young Detective, finding Cole holding the man at gunpoint in a nearby room. "Weapon on the ground now!" He ordered, gesturing to the crook to drop his weapon.

"Do as he says." Hank echoed as he too stepped into the room.

"What, you pricks are letting fucking machines carry weapons now? This city is more screwed than I thought." Gilbert sneered, though he didn't lower his weapon.

"Your the one who's screwed if you don't drop the weapon now. I'm willing to bet that _machine's_ reflexes are a hell of a lot faster than your own." Cole responded, stare hardening as he told the man to drop the gun one last time.

The tattooed man, did as he was told dropping his weapon and pushing it aside with his foot, a smug smirk plastered on his face the entire time. "You think you've won Detective, but you've been so focused on the obvious suspects that you didn't notice the threat that has been hiding in plain sight this intire time."

Hank's LED blinked yellow as he tried to make sense of the man's words, catching the way his partner's brow pinched in confusion, in his peripheries. Then two gunshots rung out filling the room with echoing noise and Hank watched as his partner crumbled. Gun slipping from his fingers and he toppled backwards, a dark red stain spreading over his brown and blue stripped bowling style shirt.

"COLE!" Hank shouted in alarm, torn between rushing to his partner's side and keeping his focus on the threat at hand. He hadn't had time to shield his partner, hadn't predicted the attack at all, it had seemingly came from nowhere. An unexpected variable. As two officer's emerged from the rear of the room, one still holding his gun poised and aimed, a weapon that was not police issue.

Officer Thackery and his partner who's name Hank had never really learnt. Thackery had been part of the investigation from the start, a stocky arrogant man, who had supposedly been looking to make detective himself.

"No fucking moron ever listens to me, do they." Officer Thackery huffed dramatically as he and his partner continued forward. "I tried to warn Anderson this would all blow up in his face if he wasn't careful. How many circles had I had him running in and the stubborn prick still wouldn't give up, he just wouldn't stop fucking sniffing around."

Gilbert Taylor smirked at the sight of the fallen detective, before glancing over at the android. "What about that thing?" He asked the crooked cop.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, it ain't going to shoot no one, they ain't allowed, programming wont allow it. Besides I'll just have it adjust its memory, that's the good thing about machines, don't think for them selves they do what you tell them." Thackery stated before turning his sights on the tattooed man. "None of this will really be of any concern to you any more anyway. See with Detective do-good over there so determined to solve this case I needed a fall guy. Can't have any of this falling back on me now can I, luckily it'll be a nice cut and clean case. You shot down Detective Anderson and I shot you, and with me in charge of the suspect interrogation, none of them low life scum bags will have the balls to say anything that could incriminate me."

With that the man pulled out his police issue weapon and put a bullet through Gilbert's head, leaning down and putting the other gun in the dead man's hand. Picking up the other weapon that lay discarded on the ground and tucking it out of sight under his uniform.

"Y-you sure the android won't be a problem?" The officer's partner asked nervously, gaze flickering between his partner, the fallen cop and the android.

"Hasn't done anything yet has it." The man responded with a short sarcastic snort, "Its partner's dead it doesn't even know what to do." He turned his attention to Hank then, speaking out his designated number. "PC100 #009 061 985-30, get rid of that fucking gun and erase the last five minutes of your memory files."

**[MEMORY ERASE IN PROGRESS...]** The officer's command triggered the ordered memory erase, but the progress message went completely ignored as thirium raced through his biocomponants and his LED ran red. A plethora of alert messages flooding his vision.

**Human lives must not be endangered. **  
**Human lives must not be endangered. **  
**Human lives must not be endangered. **  
**Warning! Harming a human will result in deactivation. **  
**Human lives must not be endangered. **  
**Warning! **  
**Warning!**  
**Human lives must not be-**

FUCK THAT!

Fuck programming. Hank raised his gun, aiming it at the officer before him. **[MEMORY ERASE 53%.. MEMORY ERASE CANCELLED.]** This fucking prick just shot Cole, like hell he was going to take orders from the bastard.

The man noticed the shift in aim and swiftly drew his own gun, but as Cole had predicted earlier he was faster. One single bullet pierced his chest but hit nothing vital as three of his own buried themselves in the crooked cop. Sending him to the floor in a heap like a rag doll, Thackery's partner had only just managed to draw his own weapon but a bullet to the shoulder had him drop it and another in his left foot had him on his knees.

"Please." The younger officer begged, holding out trembling hands as Hank approached, putting another bullet between Thackery's eyes for good measure as he passed and kicked away the remaining officer's gun. "P-please, I didn't think anyone would get hurt. I-I didn't know he was going to kill Detective Anderson, I s-swear."

The man was just as crooked as his partner as far as the android was concerned, but he hadn't been the one to pull the trigger. So rather than put a bullet through his head like he had the other, he brought the butt of his weapon down against the man's head instead. He dropped the gun soon after the officer dropped, hands trembling to much to keep a hold of it, attention shifting back to his fallen partner.

The young man's shirt was painted in red, a thin trail spilling past his lips as Hank kneel beside him, vision blurring as liquid spilt past his optical units. It wasn't till he rest a hand on his partner's bloodied chest he registered or more felt the weak, struggled rise and fall. "C-Cole?" He stammered, a tiny spark of hope lighting deep inside him, even though his analytical mind was telling him the odds of the young detective surviving were dismal.

"C-Cole! Cole, can you hear me." He spoke trying to wipe the tears from his optical units so he could see the man clearly. It proved useless, so he redirected his hands to the detective's chest in a futile attempt to stem the bleeding. "Help is on the way you hear me. Paramedics have already been called in so y-your going to be okay, you hear me. J-just Hold on you hear me, kid, just hold on."

If anyone should have been shot tonight, if anyone had to be killed it should have been him. Cole was his partner, it was his job to protect the kid. And he had failed.

Something warm grazed his hand and he looked down to it as Cole's hand lifted to brush over it. He shifted his own to take hold of it, feeling the weak squeeze the kid gave back. "I'm here Cole, I'm here. Your going to be okay, help's on the way."

He lifted the young man into his arms cradling him against his chest as cracked blue eyes tried to hold his gaze, a small smile pulling at the detective's lips as he breathed out his partner's name. "I-I'm... I'm glad I got to partner w-with you, Hank..." His eyes drooped shut one final time as his hand went limp, and Hank gently shook him, calling out his name even though he knew there would be no answer.

The sounds of multiple sirens drew closer in the distance and he could hear the thundering of other officers steps as backup rushed down the hall towards them. But it was too late.

It was all too fucking late.


	2. First meeting

**November 1, 2038**  
**11:21pm**

Stepping out of the automated taxi, Cyberlife's newly instated prototype detective android scanned the building in front of him. Dark glass and gaudy flashing neon signs littered the club's front, the doors were open and while two GJ500 security type androids stood watch either side the door, they seemed to just watch as people flowed in and out. The PC800 gave a quick scan of the faces of those outside the club, the majority aged early twenties to mid thirties. Pulling up a few misdemeanour's for possession of drugs, several for public nuisance and one for aggravated assault. None however returned a match for the young man he was looking for.

He needed to locate Detective Connor Stern, he had not been at the station, though one of the officers had directed the PC800 model android to a club named Flux. Stepping through the entrance as one of the GJ500's intervened a particularly young looking lass, asking for ID to be presented. Music blared at a volume that would certainly be damaging to human ears if exposed for extended periods. Lights pulsed to the beat of the music, casting shadows at odd angles over faces of those crammed inside, the flickering shadows slowing his facial recognition by 5%. Booths filled with drinking patrons lined the walls while the centre dance floor was a wave of flowing bodies.

The place was a loud, flashing hive of activity and he had already spotted three different types of narcotics being exchanged amongst the crowd. Upon release he had been informed he was to be working with a young dedicated detective, though he was starting to doubt the character of an officer who chose to hang out in such places as this.

The android slowly made his way through the crushing, grinding crowd of young men and women, scanning multiple faces at a time. Still no sign of the detective, a few comments were thrown his way as he pushed through the throng of sweaty bodies, finally reaching the bar at the other end. A small cluster of patrons looking to order drinks gathered around the centre, keeping two bartenders rather busy, the bar was other wise empty besides two by the corner on the right. A young red headed woman and a baby faced young man, who Hank couldn't help but wonder had somehow managed to avoid an ID check.

Parson, Jenny: born 12/05/2010, criminal record: Vandalism. The uniform she wore suggested she also worked the bar here. The other DET. Stern, Connor. The very young man he was hunting for. He had been informed the detective was young, one of the youngest to make detective, but damn, the goofy looking kid in front of him barely looked legal. Detective Stern had short brown hair styled back neatly, a lone curl slipped free at the front. He wore an unbuttoned dark grey pea coat, over a white shirt and loose fitting casual dark jeans and a black tie with three large white paw prints printed at its end. His choice of attired seemed a far cry from the other patrons and party goers in the place.

The PC800 walked up to the two, interrupting their conversation as he stated in a gruff voice. "Detective Stern, My name is Hank. I'm the android sent by CyberLife."

Connor turned to the person who stepped over to were he sat as they addressed him, surprised to find an android. The android's appearance was that of a tall sturdy built middle aged man, with a squared jaw line, blue eyes and neatly cropped silvery hair. Wearing a dual toned light and dark grey jacket with the android identifying reflective blue triangle and right arm band. PC800 and a serial number were printed in white on the jacket's right breast. Unusual to see an android that was modelled to have an aged appearance.

"Android sent by CyberLife?" He parroted unsure why CyberLife would be sending him an android. He certainly didn't order one.

The android's brows levelled into a somewhat unamused manner, which made his stomach twist a little even though he knew android's didn't judge. "You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure-" The android- Hank started, though the words were drowned out as Connor started frantically patting down his pockets.

"No... I must have left my phone in the car." He cursed as his pockets came up empty. He quickly turned back to the young lady behind the bar, handing over a small white card. "If you see or hear anything just give me a call." He then started past the android, back towards the entrance, not bothering to check if the android was following or not.

Hank watched as the detective handed the card to the women behind the bar. Seemed he was here on business not leisure.

Grateful to get out of there without anyone spilling their drink on him as he'd squeezed past partying patrons, Connor straightened his coat and tie, making his way over to his car. Hoping into the inconspicuous charcoal coloured car and out of the drizzling rain, he scooped up his phone which still lay plugged into its charger. Flicking the screen to life, true enough there displayed was not one but three missed calls from Detective Ben Collins another from Officer Miller sat beneath along with a text message with an address. Carding a hand through his hair as he stare at the screen he inwardly cursed, hoping that somehow the Captain didn't catch wind of this.

The clack of the passenger door opening drew him from his thoughts and he looked over to find the PC800 climbing into the seat. He looked the android over, looking back to his phone and scrolling down a few messages. Nothing from CyberLife to warn of his sudden new android friend, maybe Detective Collins had meant to fill him when he had called. Three times. Tossing the phone back into the console between the seats he pushed the button to start the engine up, turning back to the android in the passenger seat. "So where we headed?"

"6413 Pines Street, house of the deceased Carlos Ortiz." It replied, the address matched the one he'd been sent. Seems the android was indeed sent to tag along or whatever. Connor voiced the address as his intended destination and flicked on the red and blue emergency lights on the dash as the automated vehicle pulled into the street.

The house had already been warded off, patrol cars and nosey onlookers gathered on the street outside and shit was that a reporter. Connor inwardly groaned as the car pulled up outside. If anyone hadn't been aware he was MIA up until now they'd certainly find out now. Making sure he had his phone on him this time should anyone else call with important matters, he opened the door and stepped out of the car.

Hank watched as the human he'd been assigned to stepped out of the car, without voicing him an sort of order. Noting the way the young detective straightened himself, fussing with his tie and coat before closing the door again. The PC800 followed suit, walking around the car to follow after as the detective approached the crime scene, rubbing his hands together as he walked straight backed at a brisk pace.

"Joss Douglas, for Channel 16. Can you confirm that this is a homicide?" The reporter asked as they passed.

Detective Stern replied with a "No comment." Sparing a glance at the man as he continued past. Turning to the officer as they passed the yellow boundary tape, as the officer opened his mouth to say something, and stating. "Android's with me." As if predicting what the other was about to say.

They had just about reached the front porch when a man stepped out of the house, tablet in hand. Heavy set, wearing muted greys and browns, Hank's facial recognition showing him to be Detective Ben Collins of the Detroit police. Ben looked up with a look of surprise and concern. "Evening, Connor. We were just about to send out a search party. It's not like you to ignore calls like this." The man joked.

"I'm sorry, I left my damned phone in the car. Won't happen again." The kid replied, before cutting to the point. "So what do we know?"

They trailed after Ben as he lead them into the house, Connor listening intently to the briefing as they made their way over to the deceased man. Hank's visuals flickered across several yellow evidence indicators before settling back on the young detective as he knelt over the body. A slight frown creasing brown brows as he looked from the body back to the other detective. "The sate he's in... And not a single neighbour noticed or, god, smelt anything?"

"I'd say he's been there a good three weeks, we'll know more when the coroner gets here." Ben said, pointing to his left. "There's a kitchen knife over here... Probably the murder weapon."

The PC800 stepped away to examine the room as the two detectives continued to converse as Connor inspected the body for himself. Red Ice on the tv cabinet in the living room, I am alive written in android sans on the wall above the body, knife left abandoned on the floor, signs of a struggle. It wasn't long before the young detective was on his feet and examining all the evidence as well, trying to piece together what took place. The PC800 ran a print-less finger along the blood on the knife, collecting a sample to analyse, only a hand stilled his wrist before his fingers made contact with his tongue.

"Try not to touch the evidence and definitely don't stick it in your mouth. We don't want to risk contaminating anything, not to mention it's all kinds of unhygienic." Connor stared down at him, a hint of disgust in his eyes at what the android was about to do.

"I'm analysing the blood. I can check samples in real time." The android replied, watching the detective as his expression subtly flickered from disgust to disbelief then took on a more contemplative expression before he let go of Hank's wrist.

"Oh, uh.. That's actually quite useful. Sorry, go head and do your thing." The human stepped away a little awkwardly. Stuffing his hands in his pockets as he watched the android touch his fingers to his tongue.

"Carlos Ortiz, the sample is fifteen days old." The PC800 stated, the young detective then asked about the words written in blood on the wall. "Yes, also Ortiz's."

Continuing through to the kitchen, noting blood traces on the walls and floor, toppled chairs and table, a dented baseball bat and missing knife. "There are traces of thirium on the bat."

"Thirium? Like the stuff you guys bleed?" Detective Stern asked, stepping back to take in the scene of the kitchen as a whole.

"Yes. It dries clear, undetectable to the human eye." Hank replied. Walking back over to the young man, the android lent up against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, think you've figured out what went down yet?"

"Sorry?" Connor asked, caught completely off guard by the question. Even if he was thinking of asking it the very same question, to see how it was going. Was it testing him? No. Why would CyberLife send an android out to for that... Unless _she_ organised it, asked them to send one out to watch over him and make sure he was doing a good enough job. He wouldn't put it past her.

Blue eyes remained glued to him, waiting for an answer. So looking over the mess once more he answered. "It all started in the kitchen. The evidence suggests that the victim attacked the android with the bat. The android then grabbed the knife, presumably to defend itself. Stabbed the victim who then fled to the living room. He tried to get away from the attacking android, though the number of stab wounds found on the victim's torso would suggest it ended in more than just self defence."

"Evidence certainly points that way." The android agreed, pushing off the wall as the detective started for the back door.

"The killer must have escaped out this way." Connor mused as he stepped out the back door, eyeing the yard before kneeling to examine the mud by the back porch.

"Officer Collins, size ten shoes." The android pointed out, analysing the footprints himself.

"That doesn't make sense, they are the only prints here." Brown eyes scanned the dirt again.

"This happened weeks ago the tracks could have faded." The PC800 shrugged back. Watching as the young detective thought things over.

"No, this type of soil would have retained a trace. The place was completely locked up, if the android didn't escape this way..." He said, turning back towards the house a he stood back up. "It must still be inside somewhere."

"Police have been all over this place for over an hour, surely if the android was still inside someone would have found it by now." The PC800 pointed out, following the human detective back inside. The man was doing that thing with his hands again as he wandered through the kitchen once more. It was a comfortable 78 degrees inside so it can't have been an action meant to warm his hands.

"The place was completely locked up, if it exited through the front it would have been seen and there are no traces of it exiting through the back either. It has to still be inside somewhere and I'm not leaving before it is found." Connor voiced with a shake of his head, pausing to examine the baseball bat once more. "It would take fair bit of force to dent the bat like that, the android must have sustained damage itself from the blows."  
He turned to the PC800 determination glinting dark honey eyes. "You said you detected traces of thirium on the bat, which likely means it was bleeding. Think you can pick up an android blood trail? See were it leads us."

"Not one to give up easily, are you detective?" Hank said as he went about scanning over the room once more, following traces of thirium that lead from the living room and down the hall towards the bathroom. Detective close on his heels.

"I always set out to accomplish my mission."


	3. Waiting for Connor (Kind of)

Hank entered the Detroit police station, heading straight to the ST300 receptionist at the lobby. "Can I help you?" He female android asked.

"I'm here to see Detective Stern." He replied.

"Do you have authorisation?" The ST300 questioned.

The PC800 answered with a "Yeah." Before connecting networks with the female android, LED cycling yellow as he shared the necessary files of authorisation. Once the file was received the ST300 gave a nod before stating. "Detective Stern arrived a short while ago, you may go and see him."

He hadn't expected the detective to arrive before he had, given how tired the man looked after wrapping up the interrogation so late. After questioning Carlos's android and filling out the reports and files it was almost 3am before the detective finally left for the night, he'd been expecting the human to still be in bed. He made his way through the corridor and into the bullpen, scanning the room but not spotting the young detective. Strolling further into the room he read the nameplates on the desks until he found the right one.

Detective Stern's desk revealed little about the young man, besides the possibility the guy was a neat freak if the neatly arranged folders and tidy pens and lined stationary was anything to go off. The only personal artefact found on the white desk was a five inch statuette of an Alsatian sitting at attention with a sign saying good boy hanging around it's neck. The plate on it's base read, the perfect pet award for obedience. Though the thing seemed more a novelty item then an award.

Connor was not at his desk. Hank turned, spotting a familiar face from the evening before. A young officer named Chris Miller. "Hey," He called out to the man, "I'm looking for Detective Stern."

"You still here? I thought your assignment was over. Connor's gonna be overjoyed to hear that..." The man replied sarcasm lacing the last sentence, before going on to say. "I think he went to the evidence room to look over a few things from a previous case."

Hank left then finding the door reading 'evidence room, authorised personal only' he pushed it open stalking down the hall to the next door. However it seemed this one needed a key and as such didn't budge. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath, he'd have to wait for the detective. He was going to be working with the young detective now, so he may as well get to know the layout of his new work space. So with that in mind he set out, glancing into the containment cells as he passed, Carlos's android stood in one, though he paid it no attention as he continued on.

Rest rooms, both rooms he had visited last night during the interrogation and a back door that apparently lead to the smokers area judging by the cigarette butts littler the ground. Continuing back down the hall towards the bullpen he turned left to inspect the precinct's break room. Two officers sat at one of the small round tables, an unfamiliar woman which a quick scan identifying as officer Tina Chen and Detective Gavin Reed who he'd met the other night. He didn't need an analysis program to determined Reed was an asshole.

The PC800 watched as Detective Stern stood with a soft sigh, looking over at the mirrored glass dividing t_hem saying. "This is getting us nowhere." He walked out of the interrogation room then, stepping into the room Hank, officer Miller and Detective Reed currently occupied._

_"The whole good cop, bad cop routine works better with two people." Gavin scoffed the moment the younger detective stepped back into the room._

_"You got any better ideas?" Detective Stern tossed back, looking back at the android cuffed to the table in the other room._

_"Could always try roughing it up." Reed smirked, peeling himself off the wall._

_"That's a brilliant way to bruise your knuckles." Hank snorted from were he stood, gaining all three officer's attention. "Androids don't feel pain, you'd only end up damaging it further."_

_"If Carlos is anything to go by damaging it will likely only make it violent again." Connor stated_.

_"Well, we've all established Detective Bipolar's getting us nowhere." Gavin chuckled, nudging the other detective in the shoulder with his elbow._

_"I've never interrogated and android before, it's hard to predict a direction to take when the thing shows no emotions." The younger defended._

_"You almost had it." Hank voiced, shrugging as the detective looked over his shoulder at him. "You almost reached the optimal stress level to get it talking, if you'd just pushed a little further at the end rather than reassure it you'd have had it talking."_

_"You can read it's stress level?" Connor asked, to which he responded with a nod. The young detective gave a small hum in thought then before saying. "Okay, how about you give it a try, see if you can get it talking."_

"Oh look, the plastic detective is back in town." That was a voice you don't want to hear this early in the morning.

The PC800 ignored the smart mouthed detective, noting where the different appliances were should Detective Stern request anything while they worked together.

"Hey asshole, I'm talking to you." Apparently Detective Reed wasn't one to be ignored. Hank turned back to the detective as the shorter man strolled up to him asking about his model number, though he showed no interest when Hank replied. No, the brash detective was simply looking to stir trouble.

"Hey, bring me a coffee dipshit." The cocky officer in front of him ordered. "Get a move on!"

The detective was obviously trying to cause trouble, he had just been finishing a coffee as the android walked into the room. It was highly likely the human had no intentions of drinking another coffee, but he was an android and androids were supposed to follow orders. So Hank turned, pouring a coffee for the asshole before returning to the man, coffee held out for him to take. As expected the man simply pushed the drink away from him, getting in his face as he said. "Do your self a favour, stay outta my way."

Androids follow orders, Hank was an android and androids follow orders. Then again... Detective Reed did order a coffee, he'd only be following orders if he made sure the man got his coffee. So rearing his hand back slightly as he stepped forward he called for the man. "Detective, I believe you forgot something."

The man started turning back towards him and Hank moved to thrust the coffee cup forward, only to have someone step straight into his path.

* * *

Connor went over the evidence stored away in the locker for what had to have been the sixth time in three weeks. Coming up just as empty as he had every other time, not all cases could be solved, he knew that, there wasn't always enough evidence or witnesses or information to find the perpetrator. He just couldn't stand it when one of those cases were his, he didn't like coming up empty, he didn't like failing. Like he had failed to get any information from the android last night when he'd interrogated it. Hank had managed to get it to give a full confession along with it's side of the story and while part of him felt pride in the android for getting the other to talk, he couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself for not being able to.

He was getting nowhere and if he continued to stand here going over clues that lead nowhere he'd only be wasting time. So giving up, for the time being or until they got a new lead, if they got one, he headed back upstairs. Intent on making himself a drink before setting to his paperwork and reports he headed for the break room. He heard a familiar voice call Detective Reed and glimpsed the android from last night just as something hot spilled over his chest.

He drew in a sharp breath as the hot liquid assaulted him, hands instantly rushing to lift the soaked material from his skin. Looking down at the damage done, coffee stained his white shirt beyond saving, his tie ruined too. The shirt was instantly dropped in favour of trying to save his jacket, which had thankful avoided most of the liquid. Holding it up and away from his shirt so it could be salvaged.

"Apologies Detective Stern, I did not see you coming. Detective Reed wanted a coffee I was just-" Hank started, the young detective did not seem to be breathing, besides holding out his jacket he didn't seem to be moving at all. The rest of his words were cut off by the man who had caused this whole mess to begin with as Gavin swiped a handful of napkins from the table and shoved past the android.

"Shut it toaster. Why don't you make yourself useful and help clean Detective Straight lace off before he short circuits." The shorter detective snorted in amusement passing the napkins to Connor before heading back to his desk.

The PC800 was not very helpful in the way he scrubbed at the detective's shirt with a fistful of paper towel. At least his effort in scrubbing the tie with soap in the rest room had proven more efficient. It seemed Connor kept spare shirts in his locker and it wasn't long before he was stepping out of one of the stalls dressed in crisp white once more. Making his way over to where the android was currently attempting to dry his tie and jacket front.

It was then standing behind the detective in the well lit bathroom he noticed the faint scar running at a diagonal towards the right, up the back of his skull. He hadn't noticed it the previous night, "You have a scar on the back of your head?" He asked curious as to its origins.

"Yeah, kinda comes with the job." The detective stated, hand coming up to subconsciously rub at it. Hank made a note to try and look into it latter.

"I'll have to forego the tie for now." He sighed, holding out his hand as he asked for the jacket back. Thankfully the stain was barely visible. "Pass me my jacket, Captain Fowler wants me in his office."

Connor shrugged on the jacket before stalking out of the rest room and down the hall to the captain's office. The android on his heels the entire way much to his annoyance. Surely it had caused enough trouble already and why was it trailing him, they'd solved the Ortiz case shouldn't it be headed back to CyberLife by now. The PC800 trailed him all the way into the captain's office though Connor ignored it as he stood at attention, arms held behind his back in front of the captain's desk.

"For God's sake Connor sit down, you don't have to be so damn formal all the time." Fowler sighed, waiting for the young detective to take a seat. Hank who had stopped a couple paces back and stood a little more casually with his arms crossed over his chest, raised a brow at the young man as he took a seat. The kid's perfect posture could put even androids to shame.

"I've got ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day. We've always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing android maids and that kind of crap..." The captain started, scrolling through his terminal as he spoke, before turning to the detective in front of him. "But now, we're getting reports of assault and even homicides, like that guy last night. This isn't just CyberLife's problem any more. Its a criminal investigation and we've gotta deal with it before the shit hits the fan. I want you to investigate these cases, see if there's any link."

"I... Y-yes of course sir." Connor stammered a little caught off guard by it all. He was already working three other active cases one of which wasn't progressing and by the sounds of it there was a lot of back log to these android reports. But if the captain thought him capable of taking on this new case as well, then he'd do everything he could to prove to Captain Fowler he hadn't made the wrong choice. "I've hit a wall with one of my current cases, maybe this is just what I need, something new to work my mind in a different direction a bit. You know, come back to it with fresh eyes and all."

"Oh, don't worry about your current cases, they'll be transferred to someone else." Fowler assured, much to Connor's horror.

No, no, he couldn't have his cases transferred. He always solved his cases, he'd never had to transfer a case before. Stern's always finished what they started, never passed a case to another. His brother certainly hadn't made it were he was at such a young age by passing off cases. "Sir, I assure you I'm more than capable of-"

"This is a top priority case Connor, I need your full attention on it. The Commissioner, specifically stated your other cases be transferred so your full attention would be trained on the task at hand." The captain cut him off. "CyberLife sent over this android to help with the investigation. It's a state of the art prototype, It'll act as your partner."

"I do not need a baby sitter Captain, I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own. You know I am." Detective Stern argued back, and Hank noticed he was doing that thing with his hands again. Rubbing them together, though the move couldn't be seen by the police captain due to the desk between them. The young man's stress level had risen by five percent, obviously not happy with the decision.

"It is not here to baby sit you, it is here to work with you as your partner. This isn't up for negotiation Connor." Fowler replied, sending the young detective a stern look.

Apart from a small twitch in the detective's right brow, Hank no saw further sign of emotion from the kid even though diagnostics showed he was obvious frustrated by the outcome of the meeting. "Of course Captain, I'll get straight to work on it with my new partner." He stated, keeping his tone surprisingly pleasant as he stood and made his way out of his office and back to his desk.

"You may as well sit there, the desk is empty." Connor stated, gesturing to the desk next to his own as he booted up his terminal.

Well this was just brilliant, not only did he now have to gather up everything he had been working on in his current cases to hand over to someone else, he also had a nice big back log of android case files to go through. Scrolling through the first ten or so reports to pop up on his screen, Connor sighed. This was not going to be easy, from what he had noted so far the cases seemed to be varying and apart from the common link of androids not at all connected.

A missing maid. A run away sex club android that left with a client and failed to return, which could have very likely been destroyed by the client who then claimed it ran off to avoid paying damages. A diner android that snapped attacking a man before fleeing. Another who's nanny android went to the store and never returned. Assault, abductions, missing android reports all scattered throughout a nine month period and that was just the reported ones. He glanced across at the android seated at the desk next to his, 243 files, they certainly had a lot of reading to do.

Hank Looked over at the young detective, the kid was not what he had been expecting. Not that he'd really known what to expect, the only information he'd really been given on the man he was sent out to assist was a name and position. He supposed he was expecting Connor to be more like the typical type of law enforcement he was used to, more like the others in the room. Like the young officer from the night before, Chris Miller who had photos of his wife on his desk next to a signed baseball card, and a post it note on his terminal reminding him to pick up some flowers and a loaf of bread on the way home.

Or Detective Collins who was causally leant again an officer's desk in the corner, conversing over coffee and a shared box of donuts. Even the smug asshole across the bullpen sat casually in his chair feet on his desk as he flittered between working and sending messages on his phone, the man let out an amused snort at whatever was on the screen, before calling for the female officer he was in the break room with previously to send him a file for one of his cases. Yet there sat Detective Stern, perfect posture, desk devoid of any personality besides the somewhat mocking joke award someone had sat there, working silently and diligently on his newly appointed case. It almost felt like he was looking at an android.

Chocolate eyes left the screen of the terminal across from his, catching his own before darting back to the terminal screen at being caught out. The detective had seemed somewhat accommodating the other night, yet he hadn't seemed all that pleased when he found out they'd be partnered for this new case. He wondered were the kid stood on androids, he knew some people didn't like them at all.

"Hey Connor," The android spoke, waiting for the other's attention before continuing. "You didn't seem to pleased when it was announced that I'd partner with you. Do you not like androids?"

The detectives brows pinched slightly as he took in the question, sitting back from the terminal as he answered. "What? No. I mean not no to liking androids... I mean, I've never owned and android or felt the need to, but I don't dislike androids. At least.. I don't think I do. I just got caught off guard by it all I guess, that and I'm not too fond of having to hand over my current cases."

They fell back into relative silence after that, Connor informing the android he was free to use the terminal at the desk to start looking through the android case files while he fussed about gathering his own case files and readying them for transfer. Hank pretended to scroll through the files on the screen though his optical servers were trained on the kid. He was finding the young detective far more intriguing then runaway housemaid reports.

Watching as Connor finished grouping his digital files before opening one of the drawers and retrieving three paper case folders. For all the clean, controlled order that was the surface it seemed the desk hid unorganised chaos below. Mostly in the form of little multi-coloured sticky notes lining the drawer walls, with everything from scribbled down case notes and theories, addresses, suspect names, to random mundane things like appointment reminders and even one or two reminders to pick up certain things from the shop on the way home.

Turned out there was some order to the chaos, it seemed each colour was assigned accordingly to both cases and personal relevance. As Detective Stern spent the next ten minutes picking the slips of paper from the drawer and sticking them in their assigned folders. He was about halfway through when he paused watching Hank for a minutes or two before asking.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Hank arched a brow in silent agreement, though when the kid continued to watch him expectantly for an answer he said. "Shoot."

The android withheld an amused snort as the kid voiced his question in a tone that seemed to question if he had actually been granted permission. "Your a PC800 right? We have PC200 androids on the force are you an upgraded version of them?"

"Yes and no." Hank shrugged back. "I'm an out dated model that has been enhanced and re-purposed. I was originally a PC100 the predecessor of the current model currently used by the Detroit police. The PC100 range was deployed in 2029, only thirty units were initially sent out with plans to increase numbers depending on efficiency. They were only active for six months before a recall was issued, most were destroyed but I was put into storage. I was updated and repurpose to take on a more active role in crime investigation and reactivated three months ago. I guess the new model number is their way of saying I'm new and improved."

"So were all PC100s made to look so..?" Connor gestured to the android with a wave of his hand.

"Old." Hank huffed.

"I uh, was going to say mature." The kid said, an awkward, goofy, forced smile pulling his lips as he rubbed a hand down the back of his neck. He'd never seen an android that was modelled to have an aged appearance before. It did seem to give off an approachable authority figure type feel. Like one of those bosses that went all badass up and beyond to protect his team in those old crime drama's.

"PC100s were designed to hold the appearance of a gruff seasoned law enforcer yet still feel friendly and approachable. Now days everyone wants young attractive androids." Hank drawled with a shake of his head.

They fell back into silence then for a minute or so as the kid went back to organizing his post it notes, before he looked over to the android once more. "Do you like dogs?"

"What kind of stupid ass question is that?" The android scoffed back, a mix between amusement and utter disbelief. Not that Connor could blame him it was a rather odd question to ask a machine. "I don't know, I'm an android I've never had a freaking dog."

Cole had a dog, it had passed away about a month before he was assigned to the man. He had adopted a new puppy towards the end of their time together and had wanted to introduce Hank to the pup, unfortunately he never got the chance.

"Right. What about partners? You said you were previously active for six months, did you have a partner back then? What were they like?" Connor asked. The android didn't seem to appreciate the question at all, its LED flickered red momentarily before it turned to him and answered rather aggressively.

"Do you always ask such annoying fucking questions, Detective, or are you purposely trying to get a reaction outta me."

And just like that almost all eye's in the office were on them, Connor quickly ducked his own head, scooping up the files on his desk and standing. "I should get these files to the captain so he can hand them to there new assigned officers." He stated, before quickly heading to the glass office. Well, his social skills certainly haven't improved any, this was probably why he never really had a proper partner before. One of the reasons anyhow.

He really didn't know how best to go about the android when he got back. He could try apologising, it might help defuse the situation, but Hank had seemed annoyed by his questions and might not appreciate him pestering still. He had been informed before that his apologies often came out sounding preprogrammed and stiff which made them seem somewhat insincere. Gavin said it's because he 'over thinks shit' but he couldn't help it, that was just the way he was. Going back to his desk and openly ignoring the android also ran its own risks however.

So he was relieved when Chris found him as he made his way back to the desk to inform him that some new information had come up on an android that attacked a man the night before. Apparently it had been spotted in the Ravendale district.


End file.
